


You Can Dance, Right?

by cherri_cola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Pre-Series, pole dancing!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: "Never miss a chance to dance."Phichit chulanont only wants someone to come to pole dancing classes with him, and as his best friend how could Yuuri Katsuki deny him.





	1. Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikudesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudesu/gifts).



> Episode ten hit me right in the feels so here's some classic Yuuri/Phichit bonding in order to build up for the next chapter, which'll be the banquet so get ready.
> 
> Also: this was asked for by my man, Tori who I love and cherish and I hope she enjoys this lil twoshot ily bby.
> 
> PS: it's like 12:00 am

“C’mon Yuuri, it’ll be fun!” Phichit smiles at him, Yuuri furiously shakes his head. There is no way he’s taking pole dancing lessons with his best friend. Why would he? There’s no point to it, it builds up core strength and stamina, that's the only plus. He feels his cheeks burning up just at the thought of showing off his body like that, it isn’t really something he’d do.

“Phichit, why would I of all people, pole dance?” Yuuri points out, burying his face in his pillow. He can’t think of anything worse, there’s nothing to show. There’s nothing in it for him, he’s not desirable or gorgeous. He feels Phichit jump onto his back and start to tickle him, laughter slowly bubbling up. 

Yuuri can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Phichit smiling down at him when he turns around. 

“St..Stop I..I ca..” Yuuri’s words break into laughter as Phichit tickles his stomach, 

“Then pole dance with me.” Phichit smirks as Yuuri’s laughter fades, 

“N..no.” Phichit immediately starts tickling him again, tracing his hands up Yuuri’s sides and under his arms until he’s gasping for air. He sends a glare to Phichit when he stops, 

“F..Fine, j..just stop tickling me.” 

 

Yuuri whines as he’s dragged into the dance studio by Phichit, he really  _ doesn’t  _ want to be here. He really  _ shouldn’t  _ be here. He should be practicing for his short program, he’d always been lacklustre there. He’d never had it fully perfected. Yuuri feels Phichit’s hand let go of his arm, he looks around the studio. He swallows nervously when he sees the array of poles next to the mirrors in a corner. Phichit pats him on the back, Yuuri walking behind him nervously. 

When the class starts, Yuuri watches the teacher come in, and start to greet them. His hands go to his mouth,  _ this is a joke, right?  _ He recognises the man standing in front of him, Christopher Giacometti from Switzerland. He knows that face, he sees it when he watches skating competitions. He shakes his head as he watches Chris walk over to the speakers, playing an english song. He wants to cover his ears as the bass thrums throughout the studio.

Yuuri watches Chris’ movements, fluid and sensual, Phichit pinches his cheek when he starts to blush. Yuuri feels his mouth going dry at the site, his jaw going slack. He watches open mouthed when Chris moves back down from the pole, where he’d been holding himself upside down with his legs just a minute ago, his arms hanging down as he'd folded over himself in order for his feet to touch the ground again.

“We’ll work up to that, so don’t worry! We’ll start off a lot simpler, just follow my lead.” Yuuri tries to keep up with Chris mirroring his movements. He finds he doesn’t mind the workout, the movements, he doesn’t mind throwing away an awkward and shy persona for something more confident, more fitting.

He finds himself smiling at the end of the first session, Phichit throws his arm around Yuuri’s neck.

“See that wasn’t so bad!” Yuuri smiles, 

“It wasn’t..”

 

*~*

Yuuri finds himself slowly grow to love pole dancing almost as much as skating, he attends extra sessions with different teachers. He stays late in the studio, sneaking out of the apartment he’s sharing with Phichit. He loves every minute of it, he loves the elegance he sees himself. He loves feeling in control of everything, and the fact that it’s just him. It’s like skating, there’s no one else out there with you, it’s just you, you’ve got people who love and support you dearly, but they can’t help you if you screw up. 

Yuuri gets to the point where he starts to film himself dancing, picking up his own mistakes, getting Chris to show him certain parts of routines. Over this time, Yuuri also notices his skating change. His breaths aren’t as laboured and his movements more fluid. 

Phichit notices the effect it has on his skating as well, smiling to himself when his landings become more stable in practice. He watches as Yuri starts to become more confident on the ice, his footing more sure. He sends a thumbs up to his friend, noticing red dust his cheeks as he talks to their coach.

 

Yuuri’s about to walk out the door to drop by the studio when Phichit steps in front of it, raising his eyebrow at the bag and drink bottle. 

“Yuuri! Where’re you off to?” 

“N..Nowhere, nowhere, just going out to get fresh air!” The answer’s rushed, Phichit smiles softly. He hates it when Yuuri hides things like this, he wants Yuuri to know it’s okay to like something. If he loves it, he shouldn’t feel the need to keep it hidden. He notices Yuuri’s eyes soften, 

“A..Actually..I was um..going to the studio.” Yuuri’s words are hushed and Phichit doesn’t know what he’s doing when he steps out the door, Yuuri following him. 

“I’m coming with you.” 

“No, no you don’t have to! Get some rest Phichit.” He doesn’t listen and just walks down the hall to the stairs, Yuuri catches up and they walk to the studio together, mindless chatter taking up the air as they walk.

Phichit walks into the studio first, Yuuri dumps his bag on the ground. He puts his water bottle down next to it. He starts stretching in front of the mirror, Phichit walks over and they mirror each other, moving together before Yuuri finishes. He sets up his phone with the speakers while walking over to the cluster of poles in the corner, taking the one in the center. He takes a deep breath, allowing the music to play over the speakers. It flows through him, with his body as he starts to move around the pole. He slowly starts to twine his body and legs around it, when he’s managed to move further upwards he slowly moves himself so he’s facing Phichit upside down. He bites his lip as his hands grip the pole, he lets the pole go from between his legs and spreads them out to the side.

The metal of the pole’s cold against his back as he presses himself against it, bringinf his legs back down to touch the floor. The song finishes and Phichit’s staring at him with his mouth wide open, Yuuri swears he’s going to catch flies.

“See, I..I’m not that good..” Yuuri smiles sheepishly, then Phichit’s standing in front of him. He flicks his forehead.

“You’re more than good, you’re amazing.” Phichit laughs.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuri Plisetsky, You can dance right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late oh my god...
> 
> This is also terrible I'm sorry.

Viktor Nikiforov watches as Yuuri downs more and more drinks throughout the night, he counts the ones he’s left on the table in front of him. He gets up to fifteen and he just stops counting, he doesn’t notice when Yuuri walks out into the crowd. Viktor giggles when Yuuri starts shouting at the DJ to change the song to something more upbeat, Viktor watches as Yuuri puts the champagne bottle he’s been holding on one of the tables. 

“Yuri plisetsky!” His words are slurred, “You can dance right?” Viktor looks down at Yuri standing next to him, practically seething. He smiles as Yuri walks forward to meet Yuuri out on the small floor, Viktor can’t believe it when Yuuri walks up to him.

“Viktoorrr if I win thi..” He hiccups, “this will you be my coach?” Yuuri’s grinding on him and Viktor can feel himself getting flustered. Yuuri repeats his words, speaking in better english this time. Viktor doesn’t even notice the smile on his face as he nods, Yuuri just runs back out onto the dance floor. 

 

Viktor just looks between the two as the rest of the room stares as Yuuri brings his finger up, pointing at Yuri with his tie tied around his head.

“Let’s go!” Yuuri shouts, Viktor looks between the two as Yuri walks into the center of the stage.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you should just fucking retire already.” Then Viktor watches a small smile make it’s way onto Yuuri’s face. He feels his heart swelling in his chest as the DJ starts to play more upbeat songs. The two start dancing together. Viktor admittedly pays a lot less attention to Yuri, and more to Yuuri, watching his footwork and his body move to the beat. He watches him roll his body before he goes down onto hand, taking his weight onto it and flipping flawlessly before stopping to throw his shirt off. His tie’s still swinging attached to his head and Viktor can’t help but notice cheering had subsided and that everyone had started to look at him. He looks between the two, Yuri scowling at him and Viktor’s smiling and his cheeks a cute rosy red. He grins as he waves, putting his phone down, stashing it in his pocket. Viktor drops his champagne glass on the ground when he feels himself being dragged out to the center of the dance floor, the same music still playing.

“Dance with me Viktor!” Viktor can’t help but let out a small giggle as Yuuri starts to dance, putting his arm around Viktor’s midsection, the two moving into an arabesque. They keep dancing for who knows how long, people laughing and clapping them on, Viktor can’t help but feel the fondness in his heart growing until he could almost burst. He can feel Yuuri’s muscles shifting underneath his hands as they move together, he feels a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Yuuri’s gone as soon as he was there, leaving Viktor on the floor and walking over to Chris, Viktor can’t help but feel a jealousy in the pit of his stomach as Yuuri whispers something into Chris’ ear.

 

He watches as Chris drags Yuuri across the room, the two of them fixing their ties and shirts, he watches and feels his throat dry as Yuuri throws his pants off. Then they’re moving together, slowly and in complete sync. Viktor watches as Chris starts to move up the pole slowly, fumbling for his phone from the inside pocket of his suit. Then Yuuri starts moving up the pole using his hands, Viktor feels himself cheering the loudest as he watches Yuuri take Chris’ entire body weight, holding onto the pole with only his hands and arms supporting his own weight. 

Yuuri doesn’t think as he starts moving down the pole slowly, allowing his body to move of it’s own accord until he feels his feet on the ground. He notices Viktor watching him with his phone out and sends a wink his way before going back to dancing, moving his body around the pole. Then Chris’s back, his coach moving up the pole at the same time as him. Yuuri holds Chris’ body in one of his arms, with one leg around the pole and the other supporting Chris’ back. They continue to dance together as if they’re a couple, the two having way too much fun, for a banquet like this. He notices people giving them strange looks and he just waves it off, at least  _ he’s  _ having fun unlike everyone else. Chris just leaves him, he somehow manages to get another bottle of champagne in his hand so he settle for dancing with only one hand, spraying the slowly gathering crowd with the drink and drinking some of it himself. He doesn’t know how his shirt had ended up on the ground with his tie still around his neck, but he notices the way Viktor stares at him as he moves back down to the crowd. 

 

*~*

 

Viktor can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he lies in bed that night, he tries to calm down. He can’t stop thinking about Yuuri, the way his body had moved, the way he’d made it look so effortless. He knew that Yuuri would be able to dance, but he didn’t know that he’d be able to break dance, let alone  _ pole dance.  _ Then there was the fact that Chris had danced with Yuuri, he feels jealousy creep back into the pit of his stomach. He stretches his hand out in front of him as he thinks, he knows that Chris and Yuuri will both be out cold by now. 

_ Wait..Doesn’t Chris do pole dancing classes in the off season?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh bc it's canon I feel I mightnt write another Victuuri fic? Idk but that's just how I feel so this might be the last ,, 
> 
> Anyways! Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a happy new year !!

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/WOOZlVERSE)   
> 


End file.
